Hybrid Baby
by rockin.overmate
Summary: Raven and Alexander have a secret. Nothing normal is left in the small world Raven and Alexander share. Of course, what is normal about a human girl carrying a vampire boy's baby?
1. it's not a dream, it's a nightmare

**author's note: yoyoyo :) my first vampire kisses fan fiction, woot! i love alexander and raven :) **

**by the way: in my fanfiction, alexander IS a vampire. it's not a humanXhuman love story; im trying to keep all of the facts from the book in my fanFiction.**

**please enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Raven knew it the moment she began to throw up. The moment she got headaches, the nauseous feeling about all the time. The moment Raven got the answer, she practically collapsed in her room, one hand on the dresser. Unsteadily, she got up and walked over to the mirror. Ignoring her messy bed hair, Raven took off her shirt. Her fingers probed her pale stomach. Raven turned. She was skinny. Her fingers continued to probe her stomach.

_I'm going to have a baby._

The shock hit Raven, and she was trembling. She grasped her shirt, and with fumbling fingers put it on again. She then collapsed on her bed, burying her head in the pillow. A sob tore through her throat.

_No_..._no_..._it was only one night, one night! And he's a vampire! This is impossible…this can't be happening…!_

"Raven?" She heard footsteps the door. Raven quickly sat up and wiped her eyes and nose. Then she crossed over and applied on some dark eye makeup to mask her red puffy eyes. "What. Do you want?" Raven asked loudly, opening the door. Her brother looked at her for a moment. Raven began to get anxious again. "Becky's waiting for you." Billy spoke again.

This threw Raven off guard. "Wha-?" she gasped, then whipped around. The calendar showed today's date - Monday, June 2nd.

"Earth to Raven? It's time for school." Billy said, rolling his eyes. Raven watched him walk away.

Raven gasped once more, and sat on the edge of her messy bed.

"Oh, God. School!" she whispered.


	2. read the clues, please

**author's note: i know you readers may think that this is a "filler" chapter, but i really wanted to involve becky - she has always been a good friend to raven, and lately in the vampire kisses books she barely appears :( so this chapter is a tribute to becky :D**

**enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

As quickly as she could, Raven washed her face, brushed her teeth and hair, wore her regular black lacyclothes, and rushed downstairs. With barely a "Hi" to her parents and Nerd Boy, Raven shut the door and rushed to Becky's waiting truck. She got inside and slammed the door shut, breathing hard.

"Finally!" Becky exclaimed, then stopped.

"Raven, are you okay? You're sort of...sweating."

Raven was sweating, because she was trying to hold to hold back the storm that just began in her stomach.

"Er..I'm ..fine." She managed to grunt. Becky did not look assured. Raven gestured at the driving wheel.

"Let's go. I'm..just..getting...cramps." Becky sighed and began to drive slowly. Raven fumbled with the door window and rolled it down. She then took a deep breath. The cool, damp air seemed to do Raven good. Her stomach managed to stop flipfloping, anyways. Raven sighed. Although she felt guilty, Raven didn't dare talk to Becky in fear of throwing up. Becky was mystified about Raven's strange behavior, but didn't say anything. She drove, quiet and patiently, waiting for the moment when Raven would tell her everything.

---

As they drove near and near the school, the cool air began to get warmer and warmer as the clouds began to disappear and the sun shone more strongly. It was bad news for Raven. Her stomach began to jump more violently. Raven gasped quietly, amazed that her stomach could even perform such feats. Raven looked up with alarm as she saw that they were going to park with the other students.

"Park...near that tree." Raven managed to say. She was talking about farther down the student parking lot which was usually empty. Becky's eyes widened in growing apprehension.

"Raven? What's wrong..?" Raven could only shake her head. Becky sighed, butterflies growing in her own stomach. They slowly eased into a parking spot. Before Becky could turn off the engine, Raven threw open the door and ran like hell was chasing her towards the tree.

"Raven!" Becky called, then hurried to turn off the engine and follow her. Raven ran and slammed one hand against the trunk. She bent over and threw up.

_I guess this is what they call morning sickness._

---

Becky ran over to Raven. She was sitting at the base of the tree, paler then ever. Becky's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes traveling all over Raven. She gasped as she saw the pool of vomit.

"Raven? What's happening? Why did you throw up?"

Raven, her eyes closed, rocking back and forth slowly, moaned quietly, "Morning...sickness."

Becky gasped once more as she heard the words. "You're pregnant!" Everything was suddenly clear. She knelt in front of Raven. "Are you sure? Did you take a test? Is your period late?" Raven's head shot up.

"It's not...late." Confusion flitted on Raven's face, mirroring Becky's face.

"But you have all the symptoms..." Becky looked at Raven for a moment, then retrieved a water bottle for Raven. She shot a grateful look at Becky and drank the whole bottle. Raven took a deep breath, then stood up, quite steady.

"That helped. Thanks." Becky smiled for a moment.

"Maybe we should get a prenancy test?" Raven swallowed.

_The fact that Alexander is a vampire might come out..._

"Um, sure. We should."

Becky nodded. "After school."

"After school." With that, the two girls walked toward the school.

* * *

**brain blast! we need trevor in this! :D please look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. first impressions suck and never last

**oh i forgot to mention!  
i would like to dedicate this story to someone special: mait :)**

**anyways, on to story. i feel like this is another filler chapter, i apologize. i just wanted to add a bit of trevor and a pregnancy test XD**

* * *

Raven did not pay attention at all through out the whole morning in any of her classes. Neither did Becky. She couldn't get over the fact that they did it. She snuck a look at Raven, who was staring at her notebook.

Becky wasn't sure if Raven was the type of person who would have sex before marriage. But apparently it didn't matter anymore. Matt and her hadn't gotten that far...

Becky ducked her head, blushing, embarrassed have such thoughts.

On the other side of Becky, Raven sat in her chair, staring at her notebook. From the outside, Raven looked completely lifeless and like a statue. From the inside, Raven was torn apart. Raven wanted to cry, but she couldn't. "...isn't that right, Raven?" came quietly and prominently. Raven knew someone was talking to her, but she didn't recognize the voice, nor cared.

"Raven..." came another voice. "Raven! Hurry up and answer!" Raven raised her head a little. She knew this voice. "Raven...! What are you doing?" Raven still did not say anything, but listened to Becky's voice rather hard as if there was a subliminal voice, a lifeline, a light in this very dark tunnel of her life.

Suddenly a shadow came over Raven. Simutaneously, that jumping feeling in her stomach arose. Raven took deep breaths, hoping she wouldn't have to run to the nurse. "Raven?" The shadow bent over, and Raven saw it was her teacher. But he looked concerned this time. Suddenly she felt concious of everyone's eyes on her face, and the rushing feeling in her stomach. Raven jumped up, shocking the teacher, apparently most of the girls too with all the gasps. Raven ran around the teacher with a hand over the mouth to the door. Raven wrentched the door open and ran for the nurse, who was mercifully two doors away. Raven ran in just in time to throw up in the sink.

"Ugh..." Raven slid to the hand was on her stomach.

"Oh, dear." The nurse came over and helped Raven up to the bed. "Flu?" Raven shook her head. She was afraid she might throw up again if she opened her mouth. The nurse looked at her with a spark of suspicion in her eyes and Raven felt a jolt of anxiety in her stomach, among other various feelings. "Food poisoning?" Raven nodded, before running to the sink and throwing up again. When she stumbled back to the bed with the nurse's hand on her back, she saw with relief that all suspicion had been erased from the nurse's face. Of course they had to be careful. The nurse had probably thought she forced herself to throw up or something around that area. Raven sat back on the bed, putting her head down. As she did, her back seemed to relax. "Okay, dear, just relax, and call me if you need water or something." Raven nodded. She took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't long unil Raven began to feel the heat. She sat up and her hand fumbled with the window.

"Raven?" Raven gasped and her fingers slipped. Her hair whipped around with her head and she glared at Trevor. "Oh, hey Monster Girl. How are you?" He smirked. Raven clenched her teeth together. She did not have enouh patience to handle Trevor. Not today.

"What do you want?" she mumbled through her teeth.

"Oh, just came by to drop some stuff to the nurse. What are you doing here?" Trevor walked over by the end of the bed. Raven groaned.

"I'm sick, duh." She sat back down on the bed, unconciously placing her hand on her stomach. Trevor reached up and opened the window. Raven blinked, then gave a sigh of relief as the cold air washed over her. Trevor's eyes came down to her stomach. Raven quickly started to pretend there was an itch on her stomach.

"You're sick, huh?" Trevor said, and Raven was suddenly shaking quietly in fear. Not because of Trevor, but because what would happen if he found out. Raven swallowed.

"Of course."

She removed her hand as if to prove to Trevor it was just an itch. She met his eyes, and saw in alarm that his eyes were cold and appraising. Involuntarily, both her hands wrapped them around her stomach to protect them from the cold gaze.

"Are you pregnant?"He spoke in a whisper. In a moment of silence, Raven's heart skipped a beat, and her stomach turned upside down. In the next moment of silence, Raven was at the sink, retching quietly, not wanting to alarm the nurse. She turned around and found Trevor holding a bottle of water. Surprised but suspicious, Raven took the bottle of water slowly. Without another word, Trevor walked out of te room and slammed the door shut.

Raven stood there, taking a sip of water. She was confused. She was surprised. But mostly scared. Raven sighed. She knew her life wouldn't peaceful for the next nine months or so...

Raven went and laid back down on the bed. She suddenly felt really tired. With the window open, and the thin blanet on her, Raven quickly fell asleep, having no dreams, only darkness.

---

Raven quickly woke up to the sound of students rushing to lunch. Terror filled up Raven. Surely Trevor had said something to everyone. Raven gulped. Where was Becky? Raven's hand crept down to her pocket. Raven groaned and stood up. Her cellphone was in her bag which in turn in the classroom. Raven walked over to the nurse's desk. It was empty. Raven walked over to the door and took a deep breath to calm herself. Luckily her throwing up episodes were over. Raven opened the door.

Albeit a few students who bothered to give her a passing glance, no one noticed Raven. She was speechless. Trevor knew, Raven made sure of that. And Trevor would tell people, so why didn't he?

Raven shut the door behind her, and was about to merge with the crowd when she was suddenly turned around. "Raven!" Becky cried with relief before giving Raven a quick hug. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Raven asked, allowing herself to be led.

"We, um are going to the drugstore."

"Woah. Are we ditching?"

"No! I got us sick passes."

"Oh."

---

"Did you pee on the strip?"

"Yeah." Raven opened the door stall and walked over to the sink. "Now we wait." Raven looked down at the stripe. If it was pink, it meant Raven was pregnant. As Becky picked up the phone to answer Matt's call, Raven thought about what to do ifshe were really pregnant. She would have to tell Alexander -

Thinking of Alexander, Raven felt a little weak. But suddenly, Raven just felt hope. Hope and want. A mini Alexander could be inside Raven right now. Raven smiled a little at the prospect of having Alexander's child. She looked down, and her heart gave a little leap. The stripe was pink.

* * *

**im sorry im sorry! i know it was a crappy chapter!  
i promise the next one will be better. cause it involves alexander, his parents, matt, becky, raven and trevor.**

**and the secret... 0_o**

**raven's family can wait :D**


	4. those penultimate events

**i guess you would call this a two part chapter. sort of. **

**sorry for the late update, i had absolutely no time whatsover!(i bet you hear that alot.)**

**please read and review!**

_

* * *

_

_Rewind: Three Hours Ago_

"Hello, Jameson?"

"Why hello, Raven. This is quite unexpected for you to call so early."

"Hi...Alexander is sleeping, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"Um, I'm coming over tonight. That's okay, right? I really need to talk to him, it's important."

The word important could not be stressed enough.

"All right, Miss Raven. Alexander shall we waiting for your company."

"Thanks, Jameson."

*

_Present Time_

Raven could never be more nervous. She could not move her hand. This was it, the final moment.

"What are you waiting for?" Trevor came up from behind Raven. Raven, as scared as she was, gave a sigh of annoyance.

"I don't know. Just leave me alone right now."

"What-?"

"Trevor." Came Matt and Becky's voices simultaneously.

*

_Rewind: One Hour, Thirty Minutes Ago_

"…I'm going over to his house tonight."

"Raven, you're scared, aren't you?"

Tears welled up, and Raven's voice choked back tears.

"Yeah, I am."

"I'll take you there, okay? I promise. I'm here for you, Raven. You know I am."  
There was no response, for Raven was crying.

*

_Present Time_

"I just can't believe this is happening."

"Well, duh, you made it happen." Trevor rolled his eyes and leaned against the door, looking out into the street.

Becky came over and stood next to Raven, her hand closing around Raven's wrist. Raven took a deep breath.

"I think I'm gonna do it. Right now."

Matt came up behind Becky and placed a hand on her shoulder. Trevor eased himself off the wall.

"This goes to a lesson to you two. Don't have sex." He spoke directly to Matt and Becky. Becky blushed deep red. Matt raised an eyebrow, his face slightly pink. "Look who's talking."

Trevor opened his mouth to argue back.

"Shut up, Trevor."

Trevor closed his mouth. All too willingly, he was going to listen to Raven.

*

_Rewind: Twenty Minutes Ago_

Raven sneaked herself out of her own bedroom, quietly moving. She slowly moved down the stairs, not wanting to bring any attention to herself.

She walked past the living room and out the door.

_That's one thing I've done right all month long._

She rushed to the door, but stopped when she saw the additional guest. Matt gave her an apologetic face. Becky looked guilty.

"I had to take him along."

Raven attemped at a shrug, a compromising smile, and got inside.

*

_Present Time_

"Well, I guess there's just one thing to do…Raven?"

"Um…" Raven was scared. Beyond scared. There was no word for this fear she felt inside.

"Let me do the honors then."

Trevor knocked on the door, two quick raps.

"No!" Raven cried.

"Oh, look here, Arion. We have some guests. Now who might you four teenagers be?" came a cool voice behind them. All four of them whipped around, Raven gasping.

*

_Rewind: Five Minutes Ago_

"I'm here also." Trevor walked up from behind a tree in the garden. His hair was a little disheveled, and he had a sheepish but also determined look on his face.

"Wha-?" Matt stepped forward. "Of all people, Trevor, of all people, why are you here?"

Trevor leaned slightly so he could look Raven right in the face. Raven gulped.

"I need to be here." His cold, calculating tone spoke to Raven only.

"No you don't!" Becky's voice, shrilly and high made Trevor cough. He only turned and walked to the front door, making everyone else follow him.

*

_Present Time_

"I, well, I…" Trevor couldn't speak. Neither could anybody else. There was a couple in front of them, a man and a woman in their mid forties. Mutually, they were not exceptionally gorgeous, nor were they unattractive. However, they each had their own specific impression of class and patience in them that shut Trevor up.

The woman laughed. The man, presumably Arion, smiled.

"Are you Alexander's friends?" Raven took a quiet intake of breath.

_They couldn't be Alexander's parents?_

Matt spoke up, carefully. "Um…we're here to see Alexander…"

"Well it's cold, isn't it, Ava? Let's get inside."

Almost on cue, the door opened.

"Welcome, Miss – " Jameson stopped as soon as he saw the couple.

"Jameson, doing well?" Ava smiled as she stepped inside the house, Arion , Raven and the other three right behind.

"Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Sterling! This is quite a surprise, does Alexander know?"

Ava laughed. "Alexander, I miss that boy. Where is he?"

The four teenagers stood in the middle, not knowing where to go. Besides Raven, nobody else had seen the inside of Alexander's house.

"Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?" Alexander stood at the base, before smiling and stepping down to his parents. He stood near them, awkwardly, before Arion laughed and grabbed him in a huge bear hug.

After a moment or so, Trevor coughed awkwardly, breaking the two men apart. Alexander looked over, his face flitting between surprise and confusion.

"Raven? Trevor? What's happening..?"

"Raven?" Ava turned around. "You are Alexander's girlfriend….?"

Raven blinked. "You're his parents." It was a statement, asking, begging to be opposed.

Ava walked over to the living room. "Come on, you four must be hungry. We can talk later."

Raven shook her head, her breaths starting to become ragged. "We have to talk now." She started to sweat.

_Oh, no, not right now…please not right now._

Tears welled up. Raven shook her head, biting her lip.

"Raven?" Alexander stepped forward quickly, concerned. Trevor stood in front of Raven, his eyes on Alexander. Alexander stopped short. His mother also looked concern.

"Get her a bucket please, Alexander!" Becky put an arm around Raven.

Jameson appeared in front of Raven with a bucket immediately. Raven took a deep breath and threw up.

_Too late._

_

* * *

_

**oh. nice way to meet your future inlaws, eh?!**

**i will update soon, promise. hopefully today.**


	5. the cat is out of the bag

**sorry for the late update! **

**anyways, this is my new chapter!  
haha i noticed how i dont write like..paragraphs. **

**i wrote this in an hour so please excuse the crappiness(:**

**ENJOY! and review, please?**

* * *

"I'm..sorry. So..sorry." Raven sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes. It might have been her hundredth apology.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. Just keep the bucket near you, in case you feel like throwing up again." Ava threw her hair over her shoulder. Raven, who was on the couch in the living room, pulled the bucket near her.

She glanced at Jameson. He had to clean up her mess. Jameson caught her glass and smiled at her. Raven quickly turned back, to find Alexander standing right by her.

"I guess it's not too late to begin introductions?" he spoke with a tone of humor in his voice. He grabbed for Raven's hand. Trevor coughed, causing Alexander to look at him expressionless. Trevor scowled and scooted closer towards Matt and Becky.

"This is my girlfriend, Raven." Alexander's hand gripped Raven's hand tighter. His straightforwardness made Raven want to cry.

"I've heard a lot about you. Proper introductions. My name is Ava, and this is my husband, Arion." Ava gestured at the man next to him.

Arion walked straight up to Alex and the sitting Raven. Raven gasped and stood up. The bucket fell the floor with a loud clatter. Raven turned red.

"Oh, I'm so .. so-sorry." She bent and hit a wall of vertigo. Alexander was pulled as Raven stumbled.

"Raven, are you all right?" Alexander pulled Raven straight up. Her face gleamed with sweat, and hair was stuck to her forehead.

Arion peered at Raven's face. "Are you sick, dear?"

Raven began to cry.

"Oh, geez, what have you done?" Trevor spoke loudly, and walked over to Raven. Alexander let out a deep breath through his teeth.

"Why are you here, Trevor?" he asked. Trevor looked at Raven. Raven looked at him, and only shook her head as she sat back down on the couch.

"I came here as Raven's support. Matt and Becky did too."

"Support? For what?" Ava stepped forward. "Alex, what's happening?"

Alexander opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sterling…" Raven began. Her eyes were closed. Becky stepped forward, Matt with her. They were closing in on her. Alexander knelt in front of Raven.

"Raven..?"

She began to sob hard.

"I'm pregnant."

The words came out in a rush. No hesitation. No more hiding. Just letting it all out.

_That's all I want. No more secrets._

The tears ran down her face, non stop. Alexander and Trevor both moved at the same time. With a glare, Alexander took to Raven's face, wiping her tears with his sleeve. Raven opened her eyes and placed a hand on his wrist.

The wrist was shaking.

Trevor looked up at Ava and Arion. They seemed to have a silent conversation. Jameson was no where to be seen.

Ava walked forward as Arion disappeared behind the corner. "Raven, do you know what you just said?"

Alexander stood up. "Mom. She wouldn't lie about this."

"Did you sleep with Raven?"

"Yeah, he did." Trevor spoke up, loudly. "And now Raven is pregnant. So you better – "

"Trevor!" Matt and Becky yelled simultaneously. As Becky pulled him to the back of the room, Matt apologized.

"But this is impossible." Arion appeared again. "We're dead."

"What?" Trevor ran forward, out of Becky's grasp. Not that it mattered. Matt and Becky had done a double take.

"You're dead..? What? That's..impossible." Trevor gave a hollow laugh. "Raven.." he turned, "Do you realize what your future in-laws are saying?"

Raven sniffed. Ava took a deep breath. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Becky walked around the couch and faced Raven. "What is this, Raven?" She turned to Alexander. "Alexander…how can you be dead?"

"We are vampires. But Raven, did you know?"Ava pulled her hair into a ponytail as Trevor fell to his knees.

"I did." Raven sniffed again.

Alexander walked over to Trevor. "Nobody knows except you three." He spoke to Trevor, Becky, and Matt.

"But that's really beside the point, right? The fact is … Raven's..pregnant." Alexander looked at Raven. Raven closed her eyes again.

"Vampires.." Trevor stood up, dazed. He stepped back, and ran out of the room. Matt and Becky followed, similar expressions on their faces.

"They didn't know. But that fact is regardless right now." Arion said. "Raven, are you sure you are pregnant?"

Raven nodded.

"Do your parents know?"

Alexander's hand went for Raven's. She gripped his tightly.

"They don't."

"Well, we will have to tell them. But Ava..have you ever heard of a human and a vampire mating?" Ava cleared her throat.

"It's not unheard of." Raven whipped her head up.

"Really? Where are they now?" Alexander sounded as eager as Raven. Ava avoided her son's eyes.

"They're still alive. But hiding from the rest of the vampires. Shunned. But they never were pregnant, like you, Raven."

Raven sighed along with Arion.

"Mom…Dad..I'm sorry."

Ava shook her head. "Don't go telling us sorry. What's done is done."

"But I don't understand. We are dead."

"Yeah, you are dead." Trevor's voice came from the entrance. He came back in the room. "So how did Raven get pregnant?" Arion kept his eyes on Trevor.

"Nobody is entirely sure. No human has gotten pregnant by a vampire."

Trevor looked around. Raven stood up. "What's going to happen now?"

"Alexander. What do you want to do?"

Alexander looked Raven in the eyes. "Raven…do you want…the baby?"

"I..do." Alexander pulled Raven to him. She buried her head in his chest.

"Then we will keep the baby. I want to support you."

Ava rubbed her eyes.

"Well, Raven, we have to tell your parents."

Raven broke from Alexander, her chest heaving.

"I know…"

Arion gestured at Ava.

"Well, not right now. I suppose?" Ava walked over to Raven, brushing her hair from her face. Raven broke into tears again and hugged Ava. "Sssh…my son's here for you, right?"

Trevor gritted his teeth. "I'm leaving. Matt and Becky already left." He spoke out loud, and left the room.

It was all silent for a moment.

"Well, this is a nice way to come home." Arion spoke, dry humor in his voice.

* * *

**i'm not making any promises to when i can upload the next one, seeing how i have to write chapters for other fan fictions of mine! please review! and thank you so much for reading!**


	6. something wrong with the picture

**i do wanna apologize for making you loyal readers wait.**

**however, my computer has been acting very weird lately and my mood**

**usually ranges from blank to extreme aggravation. **

**i also want to apologize for the fact that this chapter may have been**

**the crappiest one written yet.**

**however, i ask you to forgive me and try to enjoy this chapter? **

* * *

Raven stood outside the door. The words murmured inside were so common to everyone. To Raven, it was simply foreign. She was in her own depressing bubble, and everyone else was in a huge bubble full of happy feelings. None of them would probably go through what she is right now.

Raven's hand was on the door. She herself was hesitant. Her other hand was awkwardly by her side; Raven was so accustomed in such a short time of her hand resting on her still flat stomach. She did not feel the need of everyone knowing about her current situation just yet.

There really were only three people in there she was concerned about: Becky, Matt and Trevor. Besides Trevor, Raven did not get to see much of them after the Sterling's secret was let out.

_What am I waiting for?_

_I'm scared._

_I'm very, very scared._

_I want Alexander._

Raven's mind recalled last night's goodbyes. Ava's hopeful smile, Arion's humorous eyes, but most of all, Alexander's apologetic face.

_Like it's only his fault._

_It's both of us._

"Raven?" She jumped to the sound of her name. A hand was on the small of her back. "What are you doing here? Class started already."

Miss Finband was old, kind yet stern. She was a mostly silent teacher, not boisterous like the other young teachers, but it was already predimatined she wasn't. However, she had very strong student-teacher trust bonds. Her pers[pective eyes ran over Raven's scared eyes, pale complexion.

"You look like you might want to go to the nurse."

"No, it's I-"  
"Then don't hold me up!"

"Wait, Miss Finband-!"  
With one hand still barely touching Raven's back, Miss Finband's other hand reached for the door and opened it. As Raven's protests went unheard, she was pushed inside.

Raven gasped.

The murmuring class took one sparing glance at her and ignored her like the usual days. But Raven's heart continued sinking. Her scanning eyes did not find Becky. Nor Trevor.

_Did they ditch class? Did Alexander's parents catch up with them?  
_Raven slowly walked to her desk, wondering if it was possible to feel even more lifeless.

---

There was a flash of a familiar face. Then,

"Trevor?"

He looked at Raven with a poker face. His shaking hands removed Raven's tight grip on his shirt.

Raven sighed in relief. "Trevor, last night, I need to talk to you."  
Trevor looked over Raven's head as he spoke.

"What about last night?"  
Raven felt a surge of agigation building up.

"Trevor! I know-"  
"Look, Raven. Last night, it's between you and your boyfriend, okay?" Raven flinched as Trevor threw his cold words at Raven.

"Do you know where Becky is, at least?" She whispered. Trevor sighed and rubbed his face.

"Last night, was it all true?" Trevor ignored Raven's question. Raven nodded, confused.

"And you knew, when you started to date him, that he was a … vampire?" Trevor spoke in a whisper this time. Raven nodded again. Trevor put on a poker face again.

"Becky's probably avoiding you. She's not able to stomach it, I think." Trevor spoke in a monotone. "I'll talk to you later." With a brush at her shoulder, he walked away quickly.

---

"Raven, I'm sorry. I just couldn't face you today."  
Becky had red eyes, and was apologizing so much to Raven she couldn't fit a word in.

It wasn't hard to find her after Trevor left. Raven walked outside to the farthest bench, where Becky sat all alone. Matt was surprisingly not next to her at that time. She sat down next Becky, and it all came rushing in.

"Becky, Becky."

Becky stopped.

"Thank you for not..telling anyone." Becky looked confused.

"Why would I tell anyone?"

"I…" Raven was at a loss for words.

"What time is it?" Becky asked suddenly. Raven looked confused and turned to face the school clock.

"11:35.."

"Oh, shoot." Becky stood up. "Mother is picking me up early today." She had an apologetic smile on her face.

"Where?"

"Dentist." Becky's smile turned into something more.

"Raven, I'm so sorry. I know I haven't been such a good friend, but…" At this point, Becky started crying. A few people began to look around, and Raven quickly pulled Becky down next to her. Becky turned and cried into Raven's shoulder.

"I'm just so confused right now! I know I shouldn't be compared to you, but please give me a day or two, and I'll be there for you, Raven, I promise!"  
Raven felt like crying also.

"It's okay, Becky, take your time, I don't mind." Raven's voice shook. Becky smiled and stood up. Raven watched as she got to her mom's van and left. Raven sighed.

_Life's passing by too fast._

_What the hell is happening?_

_---_

"What do you mean, Dad?"

Alexander was sitting on the base of the stairs. His legs were crossed and still in front of him. Arion stopped pacing and looked at his son.

"What I mean is, we are dead, Alexander. Dead."

Alexander sighed.

"Like I didn't know that…"

"Alexander, have you ever recalled taking health?"

"Did I ever go to school?"

"You were home-schooled."

"That was different."

"The point is, we cannot continue making sperm, which is necessary in order for a female to be impregnated."

Alexander blushed. "I know that."

Arion watched his son get embarrassed, hiding his own small smile.

"Then I guess we proclaim this a medical mystery."

Alexander coughed. "Or miracle."

"Or an everyday affair." Ava spoke from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Affair?" Alexander was stunned. A little angry at his mother for even thinking such a possibilty, but more stunned. "Raven would never cheat on me!"  
"I didn't say she would, or was. But we need to consider ever possible aspect of this situation."

Alexander sighed and stood up. "I'm going to call this a medical miracle." He jammed his hands into his pockets and jumped to the tiled floor. He opened the door and stood outside for a moment. The cold air blew in gently.

"I'm going to wait for Raven!" He called over his shoulder, and closed the door.

---

Raven walked through the gate and stepped on the gate. She missed Alexander terribly. After Becky left, Raven was supremely bored. Trevor was ignoring her after that conversation which still mystified Raven, and Matt was nowhere to be found. Raven crossed her arms tightly across her chest and shivered as the cold wind blew through her.

She stopped as Alexander ran up to her. He stopped right in front of her.

"Hi.." Alexander smiled and hesitantly put a hand on Raven's shoulder. She took a step forward and fell against Alexander, whose arms automatically went around her.

"Hi, Alexander."

The world was quiet for the couple for a single moment. Raven's eyes were closed shut, appreciating this single moment.

"Hey, Alexander?"

"Hmm?"  
"I-"

"Raven, is that you?" Raven jumped out of Alexander's arms and looked over his shoulder. Ava stood at the doorway.

"Come inside, it's cold and we need to talk to you. If Alexander wanted to freeze, he should have told us he wanted to stay in Canada!"

Raven looked at Alexander.

"You were in Canada?"

Alexander rubbed his neck.

"I was."

For some odd reason, Raven was interested.

"Did you like it?"

"I did."  
"You should have stayed."

"I could have, but then I wouldn't have met you, right?" Alexander smiled. Raven smiled back. She reached up and he reached down. Raven closed her eyes and leaned forward. She waited for him to place his cold kiss on her lips, when,

"Hello, Raven, nice to see you again." Raven jumped and blushed. She turned around slowly to see Arion standing beside them, his hands in his pockets, his head tilted, his eyes looking at the night sky. More blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Hi..Mr. Sterling." She quickly shuffled past Arion. Alexander coughed and followed behind her.

"Thanks, dad." He whispered at Arion. His reply was a single chuckle.

Raven pressed her hands to her cheeks and hurried over the threshold. She sighed to the immediate warmth.

"Hi, Mrs. Sterling." She called to Ava, whose back was barely visible. She heard the door behind her shut, and Raven tried not to think about what just happened.

"Raven, dear, are you hungry?" Ava stood at the doorway, her customary position now. Raven shook her head. Alexander placed his hand on her arm and led her to the living room couch. She sat down and the Sterling family followed.

"Raven, dear, I'm glad you're here." Ava spoke with genuine kindness.

"I'm glad to be here." Raven said immediately. It wasn't a lie, anyways.

"Yes, well, I don't think we should hold it off any longer."

A familiar sense of dread bubbled in her stomach.

"Hold what off?"

"Well, we found out your news in the first five minutes we were home. And I think it's time..."

Raven flushed, thinking of how the situation began and ended. She prodded, "Time to..?"

"We've been thinking all night long, after you left." Arion spoke. His voice, usually with a tinge of dry humor, was low and serious.

"And?" Raven pressed. Alexander sighed.

"Mom…Dad.."

"Alexander." Arion spoke over his son. Ava cleared her throat.

"I think it's time we talked to your parents."

* * *

**yes yes another cliffhanger. unfortunately, that's the only way i could end this...**

**the part with becky and trevor was really abstract, wasn't it?**


	7. confessions before the finale moment

**i didn't have a writer's block. i just didnt have time.**

**school is finally out, and i know i cannot apologize enough. im sorry.**

**here is what i have after finally relaxing after last week of finals and last minute grade changes.**

* * *

The clock ticked, and Raven shot a frantic look at the clock. Her legs jittered, her hands laying flat on her lap. Raven was trying not to put her hand on her stomach. Her heart was beating fast, slowing momentarily with every deep breath Raven took.

Billy walked down the stairs and stopped. "Raven, you look pale." Raven looked at Billy for a moment, and then looked away. Raven could hear the smirk in Billy's voice. "Calm down, I don't know why you're nervous. Your boyfriend should be nervous; he's meeting Mom and Dad." Raven bit her lip.

"Uhm, yeah, you're right." Raven spoke, shocked at how rough her voice sounded. Billy laughed and went off into the kitchen. Raven slumped in her seat, her eyes closed shut against the tears that were about to fall, in fear, desolateness, and mostly, anger.

Raven was tired of feeling like this. This could be the only obstacle in this particular event of her life, her parents. After, Raven could be homeschooled. Nobody had to know…they could believe she was sick or something. And she could come after the baby was born…

Before Raven could fall into a slumber, the doorbell rang, and Raven shot up. She didn't have to look anywhere to know it couldn't be Alexander, it was too bright in the room, her own shadows proved that it the sun was still out, even if it was nearing evening.

She got up slowly and walked to the door. Her hands paused on the door knob. She opened the door – to find Trevor outside. She stared at him in shock, before leaning against the doorframe. The room began to spin for a moment, and Raven got that familiar feeling of throwing up again. Before she could actually gain a standing, she felt firm arms around her and felt the ground beneath her disappear. Raven closed her eyes, welcoming the absent feeling of nausea. She felt her head gently press against the pillows and she opened her eyes once more, to find Trevor over her, holding her arm.

"Trevor, what are you doing here?" she croaked once. She watched as his hand let go of hers and she left. She heard his deep voice talk to her brother's slightly higher pubescent voice. She slowly sat up, still as ever confused. She looked over and saw him walking towards her, a glass of water in his hand. He crouched in front of her, lifting the glass to her lips. "Drink." He commanded, and Raven did.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, the glass empty and her voice clearer.

"I figured your family would need some human support." Trevor's voice was dead. Raven blinked, then let out a sound of disbelief. "Trevor, go away! You .. no, just go away! Go home!" Raven ran her fingers through her hair. Trevor grabbed her hand and leaned towards her, making Raven lean back.

"No." He spoke with emotion this time, anger in his voice. Raven shrank back, scared of the sudden change in behavior. Trevor assessed her face, then spoke softer this time. "Raven…" He moved even closer. Raven moved her head, "Trevor, what are you doing? Go away – ugh!" Before Raven could do anything, Trevor grabbed her face and moved it towards her. His touch on her was soft yet strong. Very slowly, he pressed his lips against her. Raven felt a surge of anger, and she kicked him in the leg. Automatically, the pressure from her arm, face and lips disappeared.

Before Raven could look up, she heard a loud slapping noise. She looked up to find Trevor's head down, and Becky's hand raised.

"Becky!" Raven claimed. Becky apparently did not hear, for she started to yell at Trevor.

"What the hell is your problem?" Trevor's head snapped up.

"What are you doing here?" Trevor snapped back.

"You guys, stop .. stop.." Raven groaned, rubbing her face, feeling a slight pinch of anger but mostly uncontrolled.

Becky quickly sat by Raven, pushing back her hair from her face, her arm around her shoulders. Trevor stood there.

"We both know that Raven's boyfriend isn't human." Becky felt Raven flinch, and held her tighter.

"So? I don't care." Becky retorted.

Trevor smirked. "Yeah, well guess what? He's a vampire? What do vampires eat?" Becky felt herself snap inside, and whipped her head to the right, looking at Raven's neck.

"Besides, the big news is today, right? I'm here for her family, as human support." Trevor placed extra emphasis on the word _human. _

Raven looked at Trevor as soon as she looked up. "Why the kiss?" she demanded. And all the bravado slipped off of Trevor's face.

"You know, I've always liked you for a long time." Trevor spoke to the ceiling.

"I know." There was no difference in Raven's voice.

"I-" Trevor looked at Raven as Billy jumped into the living room.

"Guess what? Dad, Mom, and Raven, your boyfriend and his parents, they all came together! They're here!"

* * *

**you guys hate me, huh?**


	8. maturity and responsibility succeed

**i have recieved messages from you readers about different things concerning the story.**

**i really do appreciate all kind of criticism, whether it be good or bad. please continue sending me criticism!**

**(and please do not worry about hurting my feelings!)**

**thank you readers, for keeping up with this story! i had no idea it would be liked so much!**

**well, here is what i have. **

* * *

The first sound they heard was laughter. All three pairs of eyes widened at the sound. Then came in the procession. First came Ava and Raven's mother. The way they spoke made it seem like they had known each other years ago, clearly, they were the ones laughing. Then came in Raven's father and Arion. They did not speak as expressively to each other as the females, but to Raven's eyes they seemed to like each other's company. But Raven's eyes searched someone else.

"Trevor? Becky?" Raven's mother's surprised voice broke Raven out of her stupor. She looked around to find Trevor sitting next to her. She gritted her teeth but could not make him move without making a commotion; she did not want Alexander to see him here.

"Hi, Mrs. Sterling.." Becky spoke in a guilty voice. "We're just um..here to…" She broke off, confused. She glared at Trevor.

"We're here because Raven looked sick today in school." Trevor finished off Becky's sentence. Raven's mother frowned. "You do look a little sick…" She turned to Ava and Arion.

"This is my daughter, Raven –" She introduced Raven as Ava and Arion smiled.

"Yes, we've met before." Arion spoke. Raven's father glanced in surprise at Becky. "Met before..? I don't understand, when, Raven?"  
Raven didn't pay attention to her father's question, because just then, her stomach did a summersault. Alexander came in quietly, his hands in his pockets. He slowly walked towards his father, and stood there. His eyes did not meet Raven's first – instead, they met Trevor's. Raven watched as fear grew inside of her. His eyes were confused as they met Ravens'. Raven automatically stood up.

"I…" She stopped. Alexander walked past his parents and stood in front of Raven.

"Hi…" She whispered. She looked down to see Alexander take her hand. The fear did not vanish at Alexander's touch; in its place, it simply subsided, waiting for the right moment to spring up. He looked over to where Trevor sat. Trevor raised his eyebrows: he was taunting Alexander.

"Aren't you supposed to be flying around right now, monster? Drinking blood?" Trevor spoke low enough that the parents heard nothing.

"Trevor!" Becky's voice came out shrill. Alexander looked over at Becky surprised, not having seen her the first time. Trevor sighed and stood up. Alexander led Raven to the sofa. Walking past Trevor, Alexander whispered a "Thanks."

The four teenagers watched as the adults slowly made their way to the opposite couch. Raven's heart was pounding really hard, she wouldn't be surprised if anyone else heard.

"So…how are you liking this area?" Raven's father spoke up, after everyone settled in. Trevor ended up sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"It's really nice. I like what I have seen so far.." Ava spoke up. She glanced at Raven, and Raven's stomach seemed to drop.

"Actually, there was another reason we came here. We wanted to talk." Ava spoke softly. Raven's mother looked at Raven with suspicion in her eyes.

"Talk..of course. About what?"

"Raven…?" Raven had closed her eyes tight shut. She was scared. She didn't know what was going to happen. She did not know how her parents were going to react. The only thing she was aware of Ava's soft voice persuading her to speak.

"Raven..what's going on?" Raven's father spoke this time, and Raven's heart spluttered. She couldn't do it. She was too scared.

Then there was a warm pressure on her hand. Raven's eyes popped open and she looked down to see Alexander's hand tightly grasping hers. She looked up and Alexander's eyes caught hers. All the fear seemed to vanish as he bent forward and kissed her forehead softly. Raven turned and faced her parents. Sparing a glance at Ava and Arion, she saw their reassuring smiles.

"Mom, Dad, I…I'm sorry. I'm pregnant."

There was a long silence. Then-

"Oh..my God." Raven's mother placed her head in her hands. "Oh no…no…no…" Raven's father had no change in expression. "You slept with Alexander, then." He spoke in a monotone voice.

"Yes." Croaked Raven. Her mouth seemed to have gone dry at the reaction of her mother.

"And you want to keep the baby-"

"Of course." Raven interrupted.

Ava had gotten up and sat next to Raven's mother. All was quiet other than the soft murmuring of Ava.

"I am not particularly happy about the news either. But it's done now, and we adults cannot do anything except to guide them. Already, they are taking charge. And in all honesty? I think they are mature enough to do it. Take care of the baby, I mean."

Raven's mother looked up. Her eyes pierced Raven. "Can you do it." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

Raven's father stood up. "My own daughter…pregnant?" The disbelief in her father's voice bought stinging tears to Raven's eyes.

"Dad, I am so sorry."

Raven's dad looked at his own daughter for a couple seconds. "You're taking responsibility. After this, I guess that is all I can ask for."

Raven was taken back. This was not the reaction she was expecting.

Raven's mother stood up and managed to give a small smile. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

The silence was broken, and the adults and teenagers began to start talking.

"Raven, we still love you." The tears spilled over and Raven was pulled into her father's arms. She sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh…Now go and clean up, we are going to be having steak." Raven slowly separated herself from her father and smiled. She looked back. Trevor looked back at her, and shook his head a little. Alexander gave a big smile. Becky also smiled, relief all over her face. She walked out of the living room and almost knocked over her brother. His mouth was open in a big 'O'.

"So _that's _what you've been doing!" Billy exclaimed.

"Billy!"

* * *

**i tried to not end this chapter with a cliffhanger.**

**right now you are a little satisfied, i hope!  
**


	9. when suggestions backfire

**finally, an update. apologies.**

**my life has been really topsy turvy lately.**

**i won't go into the details, but trust me, my life has NOT been a picnic :/**

**anyways, i poured out my heart and soul into this chapter.**

**enjoy...**

* * *

He was there. Right in front of her. She reached out, to grab his hand. But as she drew closer, he shifted from her view, and instead came an unknown figure. Fear hammered her heart. Wwho are you?" she cried. "You are not a vampire. you don't deserve him...how dare you?" with the question, he turned his back and walked away. She tried to run, but something was stopping her. She looked down, and the darkness was enclosing itself on her. She couldn't move. this was a nightmare. It had to be. It just couldn't be -

"Raven! Wake up! C'mon!" broke through her deams, and Raven's eyes popped open. Against the glare of the sun, she blinked multitude times, trying to figure out what was a dream and what was not. The blurry room slowly came to focus, and Raven sat up slowly. Her stomach had grown much, much more. It was getting harder and harder for her to hide it. Her closet now contained black, baggy, oversized clothing.

"Becky?" came out of her mouth when Raven saw her friend sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, you always take forever so I thought you would need some help." Raven yawned, and sat up slowly with Becky scrambling to aid her. As they got off the bed and in front the mirror, Becky glanced at Raven's stomach.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go to school? I mean..." She trailed of as Raven gave her a smile.

"Do I look like I care about what other people think of me?" She turned back to the mirror, slowly stroking her belly. As her fingers traced the curves, the familiar stranger suddenly appeared in the mirror, right behind Raven. She gasped and whirled around. "Becky! There's..." There was nothing behind her. Puzzled, with her heart hammering, she turned to Becky's confused expression. "Sorry, just thought I saw something." Becky gave her a weird look, and turned over to closest.

"Can I ask you something?" Raven started gathering her books and pencils and looked up, watching Becky pick out some baggy clothing. "How will the...um...birth go?" Becky blushed, and not facing Raven, handed out her clothes. Raven took the clothes, biting her lips.

"I don't know." she honestly spoke.

"You know what? It's okay, forget about it.I shouldn't have asked." With an embarrassed laugh, Becky left the room, leaving Raven alone with her thoughts.

***

Raven walked through the halls, not paying attention to the onlookers who stopped to gawk at her growing belly. She stopped by her locker, and with a jolt of surprise saw Trevor closing his.

"Hey." he looked at her.

"Hi." she replied, opening her locker. Things were the same between them. _And that is a good thing..._Raven thought, exchanging some books. People continued to gawk as she strolled over to the cafetaria. Raven kept her head straight and walked forward, appearing unaffected as she usually was. She sat down and waited for Becky to join her. Her mind travelling to other places, Raven started doodling on her notebook, drawing hearts and such with her and Alexander's name inside.

"Nice drawings." Raven blinked out of her reverie to see Becky sitting across her. Becky took a bite of her apple and held it out for Matt, who sat next to her.

She looked down at her drawings, and looked up again. "I know." "So you're going to meet Alexander tonight, right?" came Matt's muffled voice. Raven sighed. "I hope so. I don't have anyone to drive me though." ever since her parents had found out, it was like they gained a new way of thinking. Raven is allowed to do (almost) anything but she has to be driven to her boyfriend's house. No more sneaking out. "then I'll take you." Matt swallowed. i'm going past alex's house anyways for errands. i'll drop and pick -" "no, it's fine." Trevor came behind Matt, interrupting him. "I'll take her." Raven looked at Trevor, her expression blank. "Why?"

Trevor's expression was also blank. "Why not?"

Raven looked down at her drawings, contemplating a good answer and expression. She finally decided to play it nice. She looked up with a smile. "Thanks, but no thanks." Trevor remained blank, but his voice had a hint of compromise. His fingers twitched, which did not go by unnoticed by Raven. He walked away, his hands now hidden in his pockets.

"That was weird…" Becky commented.

"I don't know, it feels like Trevor's becoming a different person. He stopped being so rude. I think it has to do with the fact that you're pregnant." Matt glanced at Raven, who couldn't hide her skeptical expression.

_So much for things being the same between us _… Raven shook off the thought. "Why would he be so concerned with my pregnancy?"

"Well…" It was clear that Matt was having a difficult time wording his thoughts. "Not necessarily your pregnancy, but…. you know he likes you, right?"

"Ugh."

"Well, imagine what it feels like when you like someone who is pregnant by another person."

"I can't." Raven stated simply. Becky laughed and Matt gave a weak grin, rubbing his hair.

"Well, that's basically it. He can't have you. Not to mention the fact that there is, or used to be, a wall of enmity between you two."

Raven pursued her lips, not sure how to respond. Luckily for her, the bell rang at that moment.

_Saved by the bell._

***

Raven was at the door. Her hands were under her stomach. Her stomach had butterflies. The door opened, and Raven automatically stepped into Alexander's arms. She felt his lips at her neck, and her heart skipped a beat. Even now, the romance between them had remained the same, if not more. All too soon, Raven found herself separated from Alexander. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Hi.."

"I'm sorry I can't be with you, Raven, during this time.." Alexander began mournfully. Raven waved away Alexander's apologies as her stomach grumbled. Alexander laughed as Raven stood, her cheeks red as apples, her expression defiant.

"I'm hungry!"

Alexander hesitated. His fingers grasped Raven's arm, but left. His eyes traveled down to Raven's belly. Raven looked at Alexander in confusion as she heard him sigh. "Alexander?"

Alexander looked up, and Raven's stomach dropped. She grasped him with both her hands. "What? Alexander?"

Alexander reached over and cradled Raven's head. It didn't feel right.

"Raven…have you ever thought of getting an abortion?"

Automatically, there was a distance between them. Raven had tears in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Alexander crumpled to the floor. "I hate seeing the baby hurt you. I can't breed like that. I don't know how it's going to work out! Raven, I love you! I can't…can't…see you die."

Raven started heaving. "I'm going to die…" she croaked.

"Don't scare her like that." Trevor spoke out of no where. Raven nearly jumped. Alexander merely looked up slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is why I offered to take you." Trevor's voice was toneless. "And I don't know what I'm doing here," he added. "Your freak of a boyfriend told me to come."

Raven turned to see Alexander standing once again. "You told him to come here? Why? Why, Alexander?" As Raven blinked, a huge wave of pain came. She gasped out in pain as her knees gave in.

"RAVEN!" yelled the two boys, and they caught her before she hit the floor. Raven felt tears on her face. She looked to the source.

"This is why. You won't have an abortion, I know. But maybe it's better for you. To stay away from me." Alexander whispered.

Despite the recent scare, Raven managed to get a good standing. "You are..my baby's father." She snarled. Alexander looked Raven straight in the eyes. "I realize that. But either you are going to get an abortion, or Trevor will take my place."

"Ah…" Raven couldn't breathe.

"Woah, wait." Trevor stepped forward, his palms facing the couple. "Take your place?"

Alexander looked at him coldly. "My parents and I agree, we need to do the best thing for Raven. Either she gets an abortion, or I will remove myself from your life." He faced Raven again. "I love you, but this isn't going to work out."

"No…" The tears started dripping down.

"I know. I'm a monster. I was born one. I will remain one until I die. Raven, I love you. You know that. Leaving you during your pregnancy isn't the best idea, I realize it. But-"

"It isn't the best idea." Trevor growled. He pointed at Raven. "She's pregnant, because of you! What are you doing, not being by her side, that's what. What kind of boyfriend are you?" Trevor started taking steps forward, until he was right in front of Alexander. His hands were raised. "I should-"

"Trevor, stop!" Raven grasped his hand and lowered it. "Let's go home." She whispered, not looking Alexander in the eyes. Trevor let himself be led to the front door. He opened it for her. As they got in the car, something inside Raven broke. Raven flinched, but didn't comment. The tears had stopped. Her heart had become heard.

During the ride, neither talked. Raven squirmed, when she felt something wet around her feet. She looked down.

Raven's scream made Trevor slam on his brakes. "What's wrong?"

"It's too early…too early…" She gasped.

Trevor unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned forward. "What's too early? Raven?"

"My water broke."

* * *

**Uh oh, that usually isn't a good thing. especially this early!**

**anyways, try listening to "set the fire to the third bar" by snow patrol.**

**i listened to it the whole time while writing this story.**


	10. the fall from heaven to hell

**sorry for leaving you guys! :(**

**i was sooo busy. plus my phone got stolen today. but i managed to finish this today!**  
**i always had this chapter in mind.**

**the only trouble i had was naming it. gaah. D:**

* * *

"Aaaaah!" Raven's scream tore throughout the hallway. Heads whipped to the source. Seeing the source, most went back to their previous engagement with a sniff.

Trevor ran to the side and grasped Raven's hand.

"Breath in and out." He pleaded.

Raven's back was arched, her veins popping from her arms. Her arms were clenched to the railings.

Sweat dripped to the bed, making it more warm and moist every minute.

"I'm …. trying …-" Raven bit her lip down, trying not to scream in pain. In front of her, the doctors were shaking their heads at Raven's parents.

"We do not understand why she is going in so much pain. However, it may be for the best interest of the mom and the child for her to give birth immediately."

Raven's father glanced at his daughter and grimaced at the sight of her in pain. "Go ahead."

Trevor, hearing the conversation, bent down and whispered in Raven's ear.

"Raven, sweetheart, they want the baby out. Okay? Just…push, and breathe. Don't forget to breathe, Raven." Hesitantly, he kissed her cheek lightly. Raven looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears of betrayal.

"I wish he was here." Her voice was inaudible. Trevor didn't have to bend to know what she was saying. He couldn't manage a smile at that. "I know." It came out almost rude.

"All right, Raven, I need you to push."A nurse positioned herself and held her arms nearby. Raven closed her eyes and tried to push.

A dash of pain, then the feeling of being bloated. A unwavering rhythm. Raven was unnerved.

Half her mind was on the baby, the other half on the rough hand clenching hers. Her mind could not betray her. It could never be Alexander's hand.

A couple minutes passed, and Raven's mom was holding her hand now, urging her to push. Nothing was happening. Raven's heart was beating faster in panic. In the midst of the cycle of pain and bloating, she heard a small commotion. The rough hand let go, and Raven opened her eyes. She whipped her head to the side simultaneously as a smaller, more delicate yet still rough hand took place.

Raven's sweat was not the only source of moisture anymore.

"Raven, I love you. Come on, push." Alexander ran one hand through his hair, his eyes pouring rivers of tears. Raven's breathing became uneven, and for an impossible moment, she forgot about the baby. Their eyes locked, and Alexander was the only one in her sight. Even though her body willed her not to, Raven craned her neck towards Alexander, who understood what she wanted.

He leaned down and kissed her the same second a huge rivet of pain hit her.

"Ah!"

Raven began to push harder.

Alexander was here now. It would be okay.

From her peripheral vision, she saw a relieved Trevor. A part of her was guilty. But she would worry about it later.

A few seconds later, the baby came through.

Alexander was torn between a worried expression and smiling.

"I'm s-"

Raven placed her finger against Alexander's mouth and relaxed into the bed.

"It's okay. You were here for the baby – "

Raven suddenly sat up, ignoring the cries of concern from Alexander, Trevor and her family. The pain was sharp, but that was the last thing on her mind.

"The baby?" She asked, holding out her arms.

The nurse hesitated, and Raven knew something was wrong.

"Why isn't he crying?" she demanded. The room was still. "Give me my baby!" Her voice was becoming shrill. "Why aren't you giving me my baby?!"

"I'm sorry Raven, your baby is stillborn." The nurse whispered in hushed tones.

The last thing Raven remembered was screaming once more, before falling into a dark abyss, where there was no pain, no joy. It was a temporary bliss from hell.


	11. serena

**I know, I know. It's been forever, and you guys hate being left on a cliffhanger. **

**My excuse? Junior year is killing me. -_-**

**But here it is. I know, I almost cried when I reread the last chapter. **

**Teeeehee.**

* * *

Raven screamed, before everything went black. Raven awoke a second later, but kept her eyes closed, trying to keep from the tears coming.

_Nine months. Nine long months. I wanted to hold him._

"He's alive?"

The sound of a baby's hearty cry pierced Raven's ears and traveled to her heart. Raven's heart skipped a beat and her eyes popped open. In front of Raven was Ava, holding a crying baby. Raven had a glimpse of Ava's fangs before Ava closed her mouth.

Raven didn't even register that fact. Her mother's instincts told her to sit up and hold out her arms, not even regarding the shouts of the nurses telling her to sit back down. Alexander took the baby from Ava and cradled it for a moment, then looked up at Raven, his face grinning as he walked over to Raven.

The tears fell when Raven felt the weight of her child in her arms. The baby had stopped crying and was sleeping peacefully.

"She's beautiful..."

Raven touched the soft pink cheeks, the wet hair. Alexander sat near the edge, his hand on Raven's back.

"What's her name?"

Raven choked back the sobs.

"I seriously thought it was going to a boy."

Alexander laughed.

"I'm guessing you want something...unique?"

Raven looked up at Alexander, then at the occupants of the room. Ava and Arion had moved to the window and were looking out. Billy was looking at his feet, his face red. Raven's mother was crying, Raven's father rubbing his wife's back.

"It's a miracle!" claimed the doctor.

"I just patted her back and she started crying. That's all." Ava spoke up from the window.

"A miracle." echoed a nurse, who was smiling kindly at Raven. Raven returned the smile and looked back down at her child.

"I want to name her..."

"Hm?" prompted Alexander.

"Her name. It'll be –"

"Raven!" Becky ran into the room.

"Are you all right? The baby? The – she's alive?" Becky nearly screamed. Trevor and Matt ran back in the room. They took in the scene, and Matt started smiling. Trevor's jaw dropped.

Becky came to the unoccupied side of Raven.

"What's her name?"

Raven stared at the closed, almost translucent eyelids of her child.

"...Serena."

Serena stirred and opened up her eyes. She looked first at Alexander, who reached out and held one of her tiny hands. She looked around before settling her eyes on Raven. Raven started crying again and held Serena tighter.

_I'm so happy right now._

* * *

**I love happy endings! :3**


End file.
